The Replacement
by KSanj
Summary: As Flowey waits for Frisk to fall again from the last reset, he encounters someone entirely new as they fall to the ground in the pile of flowers. This person seems to have taken Frisk's place! Causing him to question who this person is and where Frisk was! Rated M:Abandonment and Cussing P.S. Might be a few edits every once in a while.
1. Prologue

.::. Author's POV .::.

The skies were bright and warm as two people are enjoying the day out in the gardens. Eve a 20-year-old girl and Frisk an 11-year-old boy were in a place they called home. They created this place after running away from foster care 3 years ago.

They were going to be split apart but, Frisk was shy and rarely spoke to anyone. The only person he really would talk to was his older sister Eve. She was blind and always up at different times of the day. No one really wanted to take her in because of that and her age. So, what other choices did they really have?

Their father left them with their mother at a very young age. Their mother couldn't handle the stress of having two children on her own with these issues and left them in a park to be found a few days later. A few months after they ran away from the foster homes and found each other, they had gotten all the way to the base of Mt. Ebbot. No one dared to follow them because of the rumors about the monsters at Mt. Ebbot. Frisk had found them a place to call home for a while and shelter them.

It was an abandoned house and it looked like no one had been there in ages. It was surrounded by large trees and was hidden. So, they made the hidden section of the house, feel like home. They cleaned it up and fixed some of the damages that they needed to work on to live there. His sister started gardening in the yard and would sell some of the produce on Sunday's at the farmer's market in a small town close by. It didn't make much but, it was something.

On this day, when the sun was shining and things couldn't get any better... This is where the resets would take Frisk. Back to his sister and the home they had created together. He hadn't told Eve about the rests and how it would always bring him back here.

He never told her about the underground and the people that he needed to free or the things he had done to them with Chara's help… He felt he could never tell her about Chara. He looked at her as she was helping him gardening and cleaning off the different kinds of peppers, mint, the various kinds of fruit and vegetables.

Her long brown hair shined in the light and her eyes were closed as she felt around the fruit making sure they weren't bruised. She had a smile that could brighten up a room. She had recently bought them kitchen appliances with the money they had made from the vegetables and received full custody of Frisk since she was old enough to be his guardian now and an old couple from town would come and check on them every so often since they weren't afraid of the rumors. They had also helped Eve become Frisk's guardian.

They had finished picking fruit off a few of the wild *lilikoi bushes around the house. And they were now in a row of tomatoes and harvesting them. Everything was just great so far. Today, he felt the need to do something different. Maybe he would just stay home, and enjoy the time with his sister while he still could? But soon, the words came out of his mouth as if an automatic response, "Hey Eve... I wanna go for a walk." She would always respond the same way with her kind smile, 'Sure, just be back before dinner. I'll need your help to make it.'

But not this time...

"Alright, want me to come with you? The garden will still be here when we come back." She smiled as she placed another tomato into the basket she had after checking if it was bruised or not. He was surprised as she slowly stood up with her walking stick and the basket. She reached out for his hand to lead her out of the garden and into the house to put the produce they had away and into the freezer. He smiled as he thought, 'Maybe it will be different this time.'

He and his sister left to walk through the small forests and found a smooth trail that hadn't been used in a while but, it was much clearer than some of the others so Eve didn't get hit in the face with branches.

As they walked Frisk lost himself in the joy of just being with family this time around. he tagged her, "You're it!" He ran off to hide as she laughed, "Alright, it's on! If I can't find you, which I totally will, I'll say the magic words."

She started looking around with her walking stick carefully as to not accidentally hit him. After a while, she heard the forest becoming eerily quiet around her... She began to worry about where Frisk was, getting a bit lost as she moved forward with her walking stick carefully swinging in front of her. She passed by Frisk worried still, "Where is he..." He chuckled silently until he noticed Eve getting closer and closer to the hole he fell into so many times before. He ran over trying to stop her from falling in. "Eve!"

When she heard her name, she stopped walking and turned around to face her brother with a now relived smile on her face as she sighed softly, "There you a-" She gasped slightly as a force hit her. Before he even realized it, he accidentally pushed her in and she fell...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EVE!"

 _ **Alright! I hope you all enjoyed that, based on people's reviews and how many views I get on this story, I'll post a new chapter. Thanks for reading! ~**_

 _ ***Lilikoi- is passion fruit. Super popular here on Oahu so if you go out for shaved ice, and you like passion fruit, going to love this flavor on shaved ice and vanilla ice cream. :P**_


	2. Falling

././. Eve's POV.\\.\\.

Falling...

Falling...

The feeling of falling gives your body an adrenaline rush. You feel it every time you have a falling dream. Your stomach going to where your heart is and then you fall back into the bed. You know the pain of hitting the ground and prepare for the impact. I've been falling for a while now...I know once I hit the ground I'll probably be dead...

But, my brother needs me! I need to be there for him! What will he do when I'm not there? He can't speak to a lot of people! He chokes up whenever he has to talk to someone alone.

I have to be there for him... I have to live.

I...

I have to be there for Frisk...

*Eve is filled with Determination*

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

I sat there, pretty much just bored out of my mind. Frisk was taking so much longer this time around than all the other resets he'd done. It was taking him way too long. "Better not be trying to ignore this world frisk. It'll only get worse for you the longer you wait... you idiot." I heard someone shout down in fear.

"EVE!"

It sounded like Frisk! I see something falling from the hole and sighed, "Finally Frisk. Took you long enough... What's with all the shouting anyways..." I grumbled the last part to myself.

When I looked at the person laying there, they had landed on their back and had long brown hair. They were taller than frisk and looked older than Frisk too. I then realized as I thought to myself, 'That's not Frisk...'

I was terrified as I inspected her. She had a walking stick meant for the blind. I looked at her and shook my head, 'What the hell has Frisk done!? Who is this useless person? They won't be able to see a damn thing that happens here!'

She slowly moved around and began getting up. Her hair had various leaves and flower petals tangled in it. It was the same color as Frisks'. It made me wonder who this was to him. Did he hate them? Did he care about them? Who really knows... Then again... I don't care! I could easily take her soul and this would all be over! Maybe Frisk did this to help me out?

.::. Author's POV.::.

As Eve looked around she heard rustling and a voice speak up, "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. What's your name?"

"Oh... I'm Eve... So... you're a talking flower?" She asked as she sat near the voice and tried to touch it. She touched a petal before it moved away. She noticed that the voice sounded a bit surprised by her movements and stopped, "Um... yes." It spoke a bit freaked out. She chuckled slightly as she pulled away, "Sorry... Well, now I know I'm dead..."

Flowey was going to say something but then she spoke softly, "Sorry I wasn't able to stay alive for you Frisk..." She teared up a bit and sighed softly as she faced down at the ground. Flowey chuckled slightly, "You're actually not dead. You're quite alive actually."

"Oh? What makes you think I'm not dead?" She asked.

"Well, Here's your soul. it's still intact..." He says. She felt her soul slightly tugged on but as she touches it and smiles lightly, "It's warm..."

Flowey just grinned evilly, 'This is going to be so easy!'

As Eve stood up she asked Flowey kindly, "So, where am I Flowey. I mean if... I'm not dead?"

"Well... You will be dead soon..." He chuckled darkly. This caused Eve to become startled, "What?"

Her question was answered with a bullet thrown at her by Flowey. And Eve hit by it. She felt her soul hurt and the warmth from it becoming colder quickly.

"Flowey why?" she asked weakly

"bEcAuSe! YoU iDiOt It'S KiLl Or Be Killed!" He says this line for the millionth time but, he still says it with the passion of someone who plans on winning against anyone who dares to face him. Before the final blow was struck (I tore open a portal in time! JK) the attack was suddenly stopped. Eve not seeing this awaited the pain that wasn't coming for her.

A woman with a soothing voice spoke rather harshly, "That's enough!" Eve perked up at her voice and heard the sound of flames. They hit something and Flowey had screamed as he was hit. He looked at Eve, "I'll be back kid..." and Flowey wasn't there anymore.

The woman was a monster named Toriel. She spoke soothingly to Eve, "You poor child..." Toriel hadn't noticed it before but once she noticed that Eve wasn't looking directly at her she understood what was going on. "Oh my... You're bli-." Eve interrupted clearly in a terrified state as she held her walking stick closer, "...Is Flowey gone?"

"Yes... You're safe now..." She smiled lightly as she healed Eve of the damages that Flowey had done. "Come, I'll lead you through the catacombs. What is your name?"

She felt the hand in hers and noticed it wasn't human but, it felt warm and welcoming, "I-It's Eve."

*.:.~Time skip~.:.*

It's had been a few days since Eve had been pushed in. She is still wondering what possessed her brother to push her in. She's stayed with Toriel thinking that Frisk didn't want her with him anymore but, that couldn't be true.

Could it?

~ -.- ~ Frisk's POV ~ -.- ~

She fell! It's my fault... I should have been more careful around the hole... Maybe I should reset! I opened the screen and looked at the reset button and placed my hand over it. I shook slightly. Something in my very soul told me not to. That something terrible would happen if I did.

I exited the screen. I did this over and over until I finally stopped and went back to the house to get a few supplies. I was going to the underground and I was going to save my sister. I grabbed a stick close to the hole and I need to make sure Flowey doesn't hurt her, or anyone else for that matter. So, I jumped in...

Falling...

Falling...

Thump!

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

I heard a sound after a few days and looked at the flower bed to see frisk this time, "Finally, you joined the party Frisk!"

"Where is she Flowey?" Frisk asked a bit darker... more like Chara then Frisk but, he was wielding his stick and not a knife.

"I don't know who you're talking about... Oh wait, are you talking about that blind IDIOT? She's already ahead of you. Why do you care about her?" I asked bugging him a bit, "Come on BUDDY, tell me who she is?"

"Eve is none of your business Asriel..." Frisk glared at me as if he was being protective of her, like a sibling usually would.

"She's you're sister? Oh, this is priceless! What happened? Did she misstep and fall?! HA! Oh!" I smirked as I continued, "Or DiD yOu GeT tIeRd Of HeR StUpIdItY aNd PuSh HeR iN?" I was watching his shake when I said push. He gripped the stick until his knuckles were white.

What was I thinking at the time? I have buttons to push now. I get to see what Frisk's reactions are now other than his neutral face not showing any other emotion. I could see frisk ready to punch something, probably me. I could see Frisk getting ready to get violent without Chara's help. And I was ready for it. I was ready to be hit instead, Frisk dropped the stick and fell to his knees...

And he cried.

 ** _Hey everyone! do tell me what you all think! ~ And Hope you're all enjoying this story thus far._**


	3. Toriel

././. Eve's POV .\\.\\.

I was lying in a pile of leaves with Froggit. It just laid there with me and played with the leaves every so often meowing or ribbit-ing. I smiled and relaxed. It felt nice here. I had been here for a couple days healing up. But right now, I was a bit... Bone-ly. Toriel, who I now call mom, has been teaching me a few puns.

Anyways, I've been worried about Frisk and hoping he was ok... I needed him to be alright. I also wondered why he had pushed me into the hole that brought me here. I was angry for a moment but, I was more worried than anything else. He was good at gardening and very careful with the plants but, he was going to need to go to the store and talk to the cashier for the other things we needed at the house. He told me that he didn't like them very much almost all the time.

Mom walked over and sat next to me. The Froggit quickly ran away as it saw her, "What's wrong my child?"

"I... It's nothing... I'm just missing someone..." I sighed as I played with the leaves.

"Oh? Is it a boy? ~" She slightly teased as she sat next to me in the pile of leaves. I quickly became flustered as she says that, "W-What!? Mom! n-no! Well, yes but, not like that!"

After telling her about my brother and our life style beforehand. Also about the life before the one we had in the house we worked in together, she tried to convince me to stay and wait for my brother but, I was against it. I wanted to find him as quickly as possible. I wanted to make sure he was ok and going to school. I worried about him more than anything in the world. She soon understood and decided to train me in case I needed to defend myself.

I learned how to hear all sorts of attacks as we trained for the next day. I, however, didn't fight back and kept dodging the attacks she sent. I would get hit a few times but I still did nothing offensive. I would be telling her puns to make her laugh and be distracted so she would be spared. I didn't want to hurt anyone so, I mostly Acted and Spared her as well as other monsters she had put me up against.

Finally, she felt I was ready and let me go, "Alright my child... If you must go... Please don't come back..." I felt her arms around me and smiled lightly, "Mom... 'water' are you talking about? I'm going to try and free all the monsters in the underground... Then we can live on the surface... Together like a family. You, me, and Frisk. And who knows, maybe you can find someone to make you happy so you won't be so 'bone-ly'."

She sadly chuckled and hugged me tightly, "Oh, my child, you're the first one to stay so long... Before you go... Your skirt is much too short for the weather out there. I'll be back with something warm to wear..."

.::. Author's POV.::.

Toriel smiled and came back with a long black military styled coat dress that would keep Eve warm for the snowy weather. She had saved it from the last time a female human fell. 'It must have been winter up there when that girl fell...' She thought as she touched the gold embroidery on the bottom of the coat. It was designed to look like little bird cages at the bottom.

The girl, sadly, hadn't survived the fall and the soul had broken by the time she had made it to the ground. So, she hadn't suffered when she passed to Toriel's knowledge. The flowers were covered in splatters red and a fluffy white during that time.

She shook her head of the thought and grabbed a pair of boots, stockings, scarf, gloves and hat. She thought it best to let these be useful to Eve now instead of collecting dust. Eve smiled when she heard Toriel come back as quickly as she left. Toriel handed Eve the stockings and boots, "Put those on. I'll help you with your coat dear."

"Ok." She says softly, doing as she's asked to. After they were put on, Toriel put the coat on Eve and buttoned it for her. "My, aren't you as cute as a button... Makes me want to eat you up like snail pie. ~"

"Well, I'm you're button mom." Eve smiled as she hugged her. She then looked sad as she touched her mom's face. She began to feel her mother's features for the first time.

She 'saw' the monster-like face that Toriel had but, she simply smiled lightly, "There you are mom..." Toriel held back tears and smiled softly as she gave her the gloves and hat, "Stay warm sweetheart... I... I love you very much."

"I... I love you too mom... I promise I'll make it back to you." Eve says confidently as she hugs her tightly. "And... I'll see you again. We can have Cinnamon butterscotch pie together with Frisk. I know he'll love you too."

Toriel hugged her one last time before letting her go. Eve waved her walking stick slowly in front of her as she left the Ruins.

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

Frisk was crying over his sister being pushed in. I couldn't believe Frisk had the guts to do it, but to jump in with such determination... "You're an idiot Frisk. Why waste your time with this stupid task? She'll be dead in no time. Why not reset and come alone next time?"

Frisk looked at me as he wiped away his tears away, "B-Because... I think it's time I lived in this timeline. No more resets!... I have to tell her it was an accident... That I didn't mean to push her... She's the only person I have left in this world..."

"Frisk... She's going to fucking die you know, right? If you reset now, she won't be in any pain or die." I smirked slightly

"Not if I'm fast enough! I'm a god damn Dreemer after all... And so are you Asriel..." He says with the most determination I had ever seen.

"StOp CaLlInG mE tHaT yOu LiTtLe ShIt!" I shouted at him. Instead of him yelling back at me he spoke softly...

"Fine, Flowey. You're coming with me..." He says picking me up and taking me with him.

"WHAT!? Hey! Frisk put me down!" He had found a boot and carried the boot with me in it. He took me through the ruins and to Toriel's home.

"I hAtE yOu FrIsK…"

-3- . -3- Toriel's POV -3- . -3-

My little girl left and I went back to the house to clean up. I sighed, "Well, she wasn't really little but..." I sighed as I looked at the book she had me make so I could learn Braille. She had such a kind and care free smile even when I made mistakes. She told me about Morse code as well and what would be said with the different taps that she made on the table. We made a game of learning that as well.

I was learning so much from someone so different from the other humans that had come through here. It made me so sad as I looked through the books that she had helped me with. All I could do was wait and hope she was going to be ok so I could see her again.

Tears were forming in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but more kept coming I sighed and took deep breaths. Taking care of so many humans and letting them go to meet the same fate over and over again. It was beginning to take its toll on me. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Oh my... I wonder who that could be." I say more to myself slightly surprised as I finally had calmed down and wiped away the tears, "Who's there?"

"Um... Lost." said a young child's voice.

"Lost who?" I asked as I reached down to open the door.

"Lost my sister. Can you help?"


	4. The Skeleton Bros

././. Eve's POV ././.

When I made it through the door I shivered only slightly, "G-good thing mom gave me this coat..."

The snow crunched beneath the boots mom gave me. I moved my walking stick around and tapped a few trees, staying by them. I heard a second pair of feet behind me and perked up, "H-Hello? Mom?"

But no one came when I called out to them. "hmmm..." I kept walking and didn't hear any more foot steps other than my own. I smiled lightly, "Maybe... I should just relax..." I started to tap my walking stick to a rhythm and softly hummed. I started to sing softly while I walked...

 _I can't help it if I make a scene._

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine_

 _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic_

 _When I pose they scream, and when I joke they laugh_

-.o San's POV o.-

I was waiting for Frisk to arrive. The things that kid has done to this world, I just hoped that this time he knew that I was willing to fight if he ever did it again. However when the door opened, I saw a girl in a long winter dress coat, a knitted hat, and some boots. 'Well... maybe I could help them out?' I think to myself as I started following this kid after not seeing Frisk for the millionth time. I started to think, 'Maybe I can share my joke with them...It would be nice to share it with a new audience for once.' She stops and just seemed to lift her head as she calls out, "H-Hello? Mom?" I hid hoping this kid wouldn't see me.

 _I got a, pair of eyes that their getting lost in_

 _Their hypnotized by my way of walking_

 _I've got them dazzled like a stage magician_

 _When I point they look and when I talk they listen_

As she continued to walk I heard her talk to herself for a moment and I guess she though she was alone as she started to sing to herself as if trying to relax from the tense air. I chuckled at the lyrics to the song she was singing and couldn't help but smile. She had a nice voice and I felt my soul feel warmer from her just singing without a care.

 _Well, everybody needs a friend_

 _And I've got you, and you and you!_

 _So many I can't even name them_

 _Can you blame me? I'm too famous!~_

I then thought to myself, 'Cute.'

I finally stopped her as we were getting closer to the bridge my brother, Papyrus had built. I walked up behind her and when I spoke she stopped, "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

She turned around before I could tell her to. That's when I saw her eyes were closed and she had a walking stick. 'Damn Frisk, you sure sent this poor kid to the wolves.' I felt my face becoming a bit warmer at the smile she had. 'The hell is wrong with me?' It would warm anyone that was chilled to the bone. Her voice was soft and sweet like honey, "Hi. Sorry I didn't _'see'_ you there."

I chuckled slightly, 'Oh? She tells jokes?' I thought before I spoke calmly to see how good this kid was at puns and jokes, "Oh, how _'short sighted'_ of me. Sorry, I hadn't noticed you were uh... well, blind kiddo."

"It's alright." She says softly after giggling a bit at my joke making me smile a bit more. 'Her laugh is like bells.'

She reached out a delicately gloved hand to me, to shake my hand, "I'm Eve. _'Ice'_ to meet you."

'Damn. She's good...'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Papyrus' POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Papyrus** : STOP AUTHOR!

 ***pause***

 **Author** : What is it Papyrus? Something wrong?

 **Papyrus** : I DON'T LIKE IT. *pouts*

 **Author** : What? The POV change for you?

 **Papyrus** : YES! IT NEEDS TO BE, 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS' POV' THAT WAY MY FANS KNOW IT'S ME! NYEHEHEHEHEHE...

 **Author** : *Stares*

 **Papyrus** : HEH!

 **Author** :... Seriously? That's really long Papyrus and...

 **Papyrus** : *Puppydog skeleton eyes* PLEASE AUTHOR?

 **Author** : *whines* Undyne...

 **Undyne** : What? I'm not part of your story yet. You have to deal with it.

 **Author** : *Sighs and gives in* Ok... just... stop making that face... And I can't make titles for everyone!

 ***Play***

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ The Great Papyrus' POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As my brother Sans is taking watch for any humans I, The Great Papyrus, am fixing up my puzzles! Only a smart human could be able to pass through such fantastic puzzles! Oh? I hear my brother talking to someone... Or maybe he's practicing his knock, knock jokes on that door again.

But, I hear a new voice. It's sweet and kind, 'Maybe another monster?' Well no matter, I, The Great Papyrus, will find out who is taking up my brother's time!

I walked quickly and heard a young girl's voice giggling at one of Sans puns. I looked over to see Sans walking with a human girl with an odd looking stick. She was dressed warmly and says, "... And then my mom gave me these clothes so I wasn't chilled to the _'bone'_." Then Sans just starts laughing and his skull was turning to a glowing blue.

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY IS YOUR FACE BLUE?" I asked looking at my brother. Sans jumped slightly, turning an even darker shade of blus as he tried to hide the human behind him, "Oh! uh... n-nothing?"

"SANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS ALREADY SEEN HER. THERE'S NO POINT IN HIDING HER." I say seriously. Sans looks at me, "Hold on Papyrus, we can't capture her yet, she has a few puzzles to get through. then you can capture her properly..."

"GOOD IDEA SANS!" I say proud of my brother until he says softly. "H-however... it might be a bit difficult for her to do them..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS? SHE'S SMART, ISN'T SHE?" I looked at the girl as she smiled lightly and waved the stick in front of her and moved from behind Sans and closer to me, "Well, as smart as I am. I cannot see the greatness you hold Papyrus. Nor can I see the fantastic puzzles you have created."

Her stick taps my boot a bit harder than I expected. This caused her jump slightly, "Oh no! Did I hit you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! are you alright?" She kept rambling on about how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to hurt me until I told her it was alright. Then she smiled "Oh, thank goodness." However, the way she smiled with relief warmed my very bones.

Now I know I can't take her to Undyne...

-3-. -3- Toriel's POV -3- . -3-

I opened the door to see a young child standing before me with a boot and a very angry looking flower strapped to his back. They looked around Chara's age before their passing but, they also looked like Eve as a boy and younger. Her hair, her skin tone, and the look on their face when they worried. I spoke softly as I kneeled down to the child's eye level, "A-Are you Frisk?"

He was shocked that I already knew his name, "H-How..."

"Eve spoke of you very often my dear boy..." I smiled lightly as I pat his head kindly. Then the realization hit me. "Wait, if you're here..." I started to go to the room I had made up for Eve. He seemed to have followed me as I grab a coat for him. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.

I handed him the coat and boots that seemed to fit him, "Put these on. We have to get to her! She went further into the underground to get back to you!"

He looked shocked, "She's where?! Why did you let her go?!"

"Do you think I would be a good mother if I let her go unprepared? I trained her before letting her go... She wanted to get to you as soon as possible and free the underground..." I say seriously, "Come, we need to follow her and make sure she's alright!"

"And If she's not?" He asked just as worried as me as he quickly pulled on the boots and zipped up the coat.

"I won't forgive any monster who harms my child."


	5. Puzzles

Chapter 4: Puzzles

-.o San's POV o.-

After telling Papyrus about the Human's sight issue, he watched her making sure she was alright and didn't bump into anything. She was pretty curious of us both. Papyrus seemed to feel bad for her and want to help her more than anything else. He started talking about how he was sorry she couldn't see his greatness. I tried to calm him down but, Papyrus is just being Papyrus.

She then smiled and seemed to just be polite as she spoke kindly, "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but, I don't believe I know your names. I'm Eve."

Papyrus smiled at her finally getting her name and posed dramatically with his cape waving in the wind, "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET SUCH A NICE AND LOVELY HUMAN LIKE YOUESELF!" She smiled in his direction and nodded, "Likewise, I'm sure."

Man, my bro is so cool.

"Don't worry, I remember your name kiddo. Name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton." I looked at her as I properly introduced myself, "Oh? You're a skeleton?" She got closer to me even more curious now. "Yeah, Papyrus and I both are." I slightly got nervous as she was so close to me. She took off her glove showing a delicate hand and smiled lightly, "May I?" she asked as she was reaching for my hand.

"What? You didn't feel it before?" I asked as I placed my hand in hers.

She smiled, "Well, the gloves are off now." I chuckled slightly as she said that. I felt my skull becoming warmer as she felt every detail of the bones in my hand making them shake, only slightly. It felt nice. Papyrus looked at us and how I was reacting. I looked at him and shrugged with a smile on my face.

"Sans, your bones are so smooth and warm. I thought they would be sharp and you would be chilled to the bone." She smiled. I just started laughing, "You know kid, you will be if you don't put your gloves back on." I didn't want to tell her that her skin was smooth like silk and warm to the touch. It was probably her gloves that made her so warm.

She nodded to me and started to put them on. That was until Papyrus stopped her, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT YOU TO 'SEE' HOW GREAT I AM AS WELL HUMAN!" She simply nodded and smiled lightly as she takes his gloved hand in hers. She pouts slightly when she can't feel his bones in her hand and feels his fluffy and warm gloves instead. However, she moves up from his hands to his wrist and up his arms to his shoulder. She giggled, "My what strong bones you have."

I chuckled as there was a light dust of orange across his cheeks. However, I felt something in my chest that I couldn't quite place my boney finger on. And it was directed at Papyrus and Eve as they stood so close together. I shook the feeling off as Papyrus seemed to enjoy the feeling of someone appreciating his bones, "THANK YOU HUMAN! NOW, LETS GET THROUGHT THESE PUZZLES TOGETHER!"

"Sounds like fun." She smiled as she linked arms with us both after getting her gloves back on, "As long as you two can guide me, I'll be fine! ~"

"What a ton of confidence."

"SANS, NO! WE'RE HAVING ABOUT TO HAVE AN ADVENTURE TOGETHER!" Papyrus could see I was going to make a pun.

"A Skele-ton." I chuckled saying it anyways.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SANS!"

~ -.- ~ Frisks' POV ~ -.- ~

After Toriel dressed me up in nice and comfortable clothes for the weather in Snowdin. Much different from all the other times where I would normally only be in a tee shirt and my shorts. I looked at her as we walked into the next area and in the snow. The snow crunched under our feet. I finally spoke softly to take the eerie atmosphere away, "Um… Toriel right?"

"Yes?" She asked softly as she held my hand tenderly, "What is it my child?"

"W-What Did Eve say about me?" I asked nervously holding her hand back. I was worried about Eve but also about her telling Toriel about how Eve even got here.

Flowey chuckled slightly as he was in his boot, hiding from the cold and wind that would brush passed us every so often, "This should be an interesting conversation."

I looked back at Flowey and glared at him. He was strapped to my back with his boot, "Hush you. You should be saving your energy. It's too cold here for you to be talking." He simply grumbled as he kept quiet.

"Well, she told me that you are the nicest boy. You are very protective of her even though you are a bit shy." She says softly, "I hope you'll both enjoy living with me. Eve wants us to all live together at the house you both made together. I would love to see it."

I smiled lightly at the thought. Me, Toriel, Asgore and Eve all being a family, "Well, the front of the house is not much to look at… We live in the back part of the house. Near a plot of farm land."

"Still, I hope you wouldn't mind having me around." She smiles so nicely. Her fur blocked the cold perfectly. So, she was dressed just fine.

I smiled and thought of Toriel being at the house with Eve, Asgore and I as we all gardening together. Toriel teaching while I'm in school, Asgore going to the farmers' market and selling produce with Eve. All of us shopping together… It just sounded, lovely. Until I thought about the end screen that would come up.

Rest?

-Yes.

-No.

I looked at her after shaking the thought from my mind for now.

I smiled lightly, "I would like that."

 ** _Hey! Sorry the chapter is so short I've been busy lately with work, school and moving! T-T I'll post the next chapter soon!_**


	6. Discoveries

**_AN:_** ** _Hey everyone! I'm just saying this now instead of later. Merry Christmas, Happy new year, and enjoy this Chapter as a gift from me to all of you. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been following the story thus far! Also, According to Fanfiction . net, it's been a whole month since this's stories release. I will be posting the next chapter either later on this evening or tomorrow morning, my time. Thank you again everyone!_**

././. Eve's POV ././.

I was walking along with Papyrus and Sans through the puzzles at a speedy pace. That is until, we got on the ice portion. I'm probably as graceful as a baby fawn on ice and learning how to walk all at the same time. I slipped and fell over the edge and into a nice big pile of snow.

I heard someone land next to me. I didn't know who it was until they spoke, "Hey kid, You ok?" Sans sounded a bit worried. I smiled and heard a sigh of relief as I laughed a bit. My worry also melted away like the snow on my hair and skin, "Yeah. Well, at least it wasn't a life-threatening drop." I sighed.

"Hey, the snow is 'ice-cold', Did you want to get up?" He sat up and I heard him move in front on me.

I giggled, "Hold on." I waved my arms and legs and made a snow angel. At least that's how Frisk taught me how to make them. "How does it look?" I asked reaching up to him to help me up.

"Well, it's better than mine." He chuckled as he helped me up to my feet. My hair felt cold and wet. -Probably snow still on me. – I thought as he started to brush snow off my shoulders, arms and hair. I felt his bones pause in my hair close to my skin. His bones still emanated heat and my face felt warmer as he moved my hair from it. He was very close to me. "There, all cleaned up." He says as he pulls away.

I nodded kindly, "Thanks sans. Also, I bet your snow creation is 'egg-cellent'." I giggled to cover the fact that I was probably red in the face as we held hands. I felt warm in my face and my very soul. He chuckled slightly at my pun and held my hand as we started to walk. I sighed softly, "Jokes and puns aside… can we get some hot cocoa or something? I think I really am getting chilled to the bone."

"Sure thing kid." He sounded happy and he didn't let go of my hand. I felt my face warm up even more as he held my hand leading me back to the puzzle. -Not the time to start crushing on him… But.- I held his hand and our fingers began to lace together as if they were meant to be. We were walking up to the puzzle again ready to give it another go.

-This does feel nice and warm…-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ The Great Papyrus' POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the human fell off the edge and into the snow below, Sans went down after her worried that she might have hurt herself. I worried too but, at the time, the puzzle was almost completed. So, I just completed the puzzle before I headed down to see if they were both alright. "SANS? HUMAN? ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"

Eve and Sans were holding hands as they were walking up to the ice. I noticed a new formation on the ground with ketchup next to it that said, 'Eve' I smiled, "HUMAN! I LOVE THE SNOW ANGEL YOU MADE! MUCH LESS LAZY THAN SANS."

"What can I say Paps. I was bone-tired." Sans shrugged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SANS NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PUNS!" I groaned unhappily. I liked hearing his puns but he just says way too many of them.

On the other hand though, his puns were making Eve giggle. And her giggling was making Sans turn a bit blue in the skull as he smiled even more. She laughed at his little pun and seemed to like them. "WELL, WHILE YOU TWO WERE PLAYING AROUND IN THE SNOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COMPLETED ANOTHER PUZZLE! NYEHEHEHE!" Eve clapped congratulating me and my greatness.

I smiled as I was being worshiped for my genius. It was like I had my very own fan! All I'm missing now were the kisses. I thought I would receive them from my all of my fans. However, I noticed Sans mood slightly changed as her actions had caused her to let go of Sans' hand. He looked a bit sad not holding her hand. I began to wonder why as I slowly starting to put a few pieces together.

-.o Sans' POV o.-

I looked at Eve and noticed the way she praised Papyrus. She didn't smile at me like that so I kept thinking that she might want to date my brother instead of... Wait. Why am I thinking about taking her on a date? Sure, she's pretty... she's witty too and she's fun to be around…

 _Thump Thump_

'Why does my soul feel this way? Crap she's walking closer.' I looked at her not noticing her so close, "Come on sans. You have to lead me there, Papyrus says he's going to see if there are any more puzzles." She smiled as she reached a hand out towards me.

"Yeah, sure." I took her hand and helped her not fall or slip on the ice.

She started to talk to me, "Hey sans. Your brother is really cool. He doesn't have to try so hard to get fans."

"You're telling me kiddo." I smiled lightly. I started to make small talk, "So, you got any family?"

"Yeah, I have a little brother. He's really quiet around new people." She smiled. My hand was getting warmer as we were slowly moving across the ice. We soon made it on the snow again but she still held it.

"Oh? What's he like?" I asked as we kept walking. -She may not smile like that to me but… She holds my hand tight and comfortingly. - I enjoyed the fact that our fingers laced together so perfectly.

"He's really helpful around the house even though he's 11. He doesn't have many friends but, I always encourage him to meet new people when I hear kids playing in the park close by. He's very stubborn though…" She seemed to brighten up as she talked about him. She didn't look old enough to be a parent though.

"So, what about your parents? I know you said you have a brother but…" I asked. I wasn't judging. It had always been just me and Papyrus.

"Oh… My parents left us." She said calmly.

I stopped moving and looked at her, "What?"

"yeah… My dad left first. I think I was 10…" She started, "Sorry you probably don't want to hear that… The story isn't a happy one…"

"Tell me… I'm willing to listen Eve." I encouraged her to tell me what was on her mind.

She nods and sighed, "I was 10 and I was sitting at the table waiting for my mother to come down to make breakfast. I was already dressed for school too. It was 3 am though and I couldn't tell. At the time, I thought it was 5 and my alarm was just broken. My dad was coming down the stairs. I could tell by the smell of his cologne." She smiled for a moment as if remembering the thought of the familiar cologne. "So, I thought, mom couldn't be far behind him to start making breakfast."

Eve and I kept walking as she continued her story, "I just sat at the table waiting for mom to come down. He sounded like he jumped a bit startled that I was there and he had dropped one of his suit cases." She chuckled slightly as she remembered how her dad freaked out, seeing her up so damn early.

'Guess time doesn't really effect a person when they are blind.' I thought to myself as she continued her shrugged and kept going.

"He asked why I was up and I told him that I was ready for school and waiting for mom to come down. He just sighed and asked what I wanted to eat. That was what surprised me because, my dad was lazy around the house and didn't want to cook, ever. So, I said pancakes with bacon. He just made them for me and him and we ate for a bit." She sighed as she shivered at the cold. We passed by the pasta trap Papyrus made. She could smell it but sighed, "It's cold huh?"

"Yup. Hope it's not frost-bitten." I chuckled a bit.

She smiled and giggled a bit as I spoke softly and brought her in closer to me so she could stay warm. I had her in a slight hug and spoke to her softly, "Keep telling me your story."

She nods as we continued walking, "We finished most of the food, my dad told me, he was going away for a while and asked if I wanted to go with him… I just asked him, 'Dad, what about Frisk? I don't want to leave him without a sister.' He understood I wasn't leaving my brother alone but, he said he was glad that we spent time together. That was the last time I really was around him."

I froze in place as she said that _kids_ name. My magic kicked in whenever I heard, that _kid's_ name. Was he really related to her? No… but, she said Frisk… Maybe I heard things wrong, "What did you say your brother's name was?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I've been only saying my brother. His name is Frisk." She smiled and looked completely innocent.

'She knows nothing.'


	7. Snowdin

-.o Sans POV o.-

When I see Frisk… He's going to have a bad time.

How could you throw your own sister here? Not only did he throw his own sister here but, she's his only family left. Why would he bring her into the underground? Is she meant to be his replacement or something?

No… if anything, the kid doesn't want others to take his place… As much as, I would like a break from all this, I don't want someone else to suffer with the other time lines of themselves. So, why is she here this time? Before I could ask how she got here, she perks up and asks, "Mom?"

I looked back and see Toriel and… Frisk… He had a stick and… a boot strapped to his back? I hear Toriel call out, "Eve! My child!" She runs over to us as Eve turns around and smiles the brightest smile I had ever seen on her face. Even brighter than when she's praising papyrus.

"Mom!" She had her arms out for a hug as Toriel grabbed her and twirled her like a rag doll. This made her laugh and smile. I watched this and sighed, "So, are you good from here kiddo?"

 _Thump Thump_

I felt the pain in my chest as I thought that. Tori stopped and looked at her as she lets Eve down on the ground again to stand up, "What does this skeleton mean? And… his voice sounds familiar…"

"Oh! Mom, this is Sans!" She smiled as she went over to me and held out a hand in my direction. I smiled and held her hand to let her know I was there. "He and his brother Papyrus have been guiding me through puzzles. His brother is amazing at them."

 _Thump thump_

There goes my soul again being hurt by what she says. But, she's only praising him and being honest to herself and to Tori. When she says this, she didn't show it in the way she smiled. But with her words she showed her gratitude and something else as she introduced me.

"Your voice sounds familiar too… The woman behind the door, right?" I managed to say to Tori. She smiled, "Oh! The one who makes such wonderful jokes at my door."

I noticed a nervous look on Eve's face but she hid it with a smile as she looks in my direction, "So, what are you talking about Sans? You need to still guide me into town." She held my arm and I felt warm in the face. I also noticed that she was acting differently when she could hear that Toriel was familiar with me.

"I… Um, sure thing kiddo…" I looked over at Frisk as he got close to his sister.

When he was close enough he spoke softly almost nervous, "Eve?" He sounded like he was going to cry.

She froze in place hearing the other voice, "Frisk?"

I looked at him and left my plastered-on smile there. I didn't show the others my fury with him right now. My eyes dark and not showing any light. He was however, shaking like a leaf from that. He must have known that I knew about the other timelines.

She lets go of my arm as she takes off her gloves and touches his face. She was feeling the details of it delicately hoping she wasn't just hearing things. He put the boot down and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry…"

She sighed and sat in the snow with him and holding him closely. She smiled softly, "It's ok… I want you to be safe…"

As she pulled away it seemed like he had calmed down and was ready to say something else. However, to my enjoyment, she smacks him in the head.

-3- . -3- Toriel's POV -3- . -3-

I found her!

She's safe and… holding hands with a skeleton? I'm not going to judge my child's choices too harshly but, he seemed a bit lazy for her. I said her name softly to myself, just glad that she was safe. I didn't want to interrupt her conversation with this skeleton either.

"Eve…"

However, she had heard me and stopped to look in my direction. After going to meet up with her and this Skeleton, we all started to talk. I was glad I knew the skeleton beforehand but, Eve seemed to take it another way. I just hope she understands that I don't think I have those kinds of feelings for this skeleton, as sweet as he may seem. We all smiled until Frisk spoke up. She hugged him and then did the one thing I never taught her to do. She hit him.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? Putting yourself in danger like that! I want you safe! Not put yourself in danger! What did you do to get here? Jump?!" She was very mad and I was letting her get away with it for now. She was just worried for him… like I was for her.

Frisk chuckled slightly nervous at how she reacted to him being here, "A-Actually… now that you mention it…"

"Why!? Why in the hell would you think that jumping in is ok? Frisk… You're the only family I have left. You idiot. You're not allowed to put yourself in any danger…" She hugged him tightly and started to cry softly.

He sighed, "The same goes for you… I'm sorry Eve… I didn't push you in here on purpose… I swear I didn't."

I stopped and looked at them curious about what he was talking about, "Pushed? What do you mean pushed Frisk?"

The Skeleton, whom I learned was named Sans, looked at him curious about how Eve had gotten here too. He looked up at me and tears welded up in his eyes. He sighed as he tried to calm down and speak.

"W-We were playing and she was getting closer to a big hole in the ground and… I-I called o-out to her and… and… and I couldn't stop myself from running t-to her…" He was now sobbing and hiccupping he was so upset.

Eve sighed and let him cry for a bit as she wiped tears away from her face, "It's alright Frisk… I forgive you…"

Sans looked away and sighed as he helped them both off the ground, "Come on you two, we don't need an Eve-sicle and a Frisk-sicle."

Eve giggled, "What do you mean Sans? It's a perfect day for an Eve-sicle." This caused Sans to turn a bright shade of… blue? Interesting color… He smiled a bit wider at her as she giggled at his joke.

I joined in on the puns ignoring the obvious situation happening in front of me, "Well it is an 'Ice' day."

Frisk just laughed, "Wow, who knew my 'pun'-ishment would be a pun war between the 'Punniest' people around."

I couldn't help but laugh and Sans joined hands with Eve as we all walked into Snowdin together.

~ -.- ~ Frisk's POV ~ -.- ~

I was glad Eve had forgiven me… even if I don't deserve it. Sans definitely remembers me from all the timelines… Especially with Chara… and that's not a good thing at the moment. That means he could tell Eve everything he knows about me in the other timelines… That's … kinda terrifying. But I also noticed how close he was to Eve. -Maybe, I could use that to my advantage? –

As we walked through Snowdin and getting closer to Sans and Papyrus' house, I noticed Eve wasn't using her walking stick. She was solely relying on Sans to guide her. She only did that for people she could truly trust. -Do… Do they like each other?- I was trying to imagine them being happy together, -It would be very different for us to have Eve living with us…-

Whenever I left Toriel behind at the sun setting… I would go back to see the house, and where Eve was. But, she was always gone and out looking for me… All, I could do was reset, so I could go back to her but… When I'm with Toriel, it was like I was adopted into a monster family. It was nice but I wanted my sister too.

I was always filled with **Determination** when I thought about my sister and how much I wanted her to be part of my life.

Eve started to reach out for me as I strapped the boot back on and held her walking stick as it now was dragging behind me. I held her other hand and stayed close to her, "Sis? What do you plan on doing now?" She just smiled as if that was the easiest question she had been given to answer all day, "Free the underground. What else am I going to do?"

Sans looked at me and then at her as he shook his skull. He chuckled slightly sounding worried about her, "Kiddo, I don't think that's the best Idea."

"No kidding." Flowey spoke up, "There's nothing but death in your direction if you do that kid."

Eve jumped away from me and let go of my hand. I looked at her shocked until she said his name, "F-Flowey? W-what are you doing with my brother?" She held sans hand tighter as she looked and sounded terrified. She only acted like this when she was hurt before or scared of something she thought could hurt her.

"Flowey, what did you do to my sister?" I glared at him.

Sans' eye also glowed that blue that I remembered all too well from other timelines. "Did that flower hurt you Eve?" She didn't answer for a moment and got closer to sans as he was trying to comfort her. "Kid… please tell me."

Flowey jumped a bit as I glared at him, "I… I was only doing what I always do to newcomers…"

I looked at Flowey, "So, you shared your _friendliness_ pellets with her?"

"Y-Yeah…" they answered at the same time to sans and my questions. Eve was trembling from the memory of being hurt so badly. And Flowey was trembling in fear of what Sans and I would do to him.

Sans and I agreed to hurt someone, for once. I knew it was Asriel but, he hurt my sister. So, I'm going to hurt him back. However, …

"Stop!" Eve spoke up. Toriel was behind Eve as she grabbed onto Sans.

"Eve, that flower hurt you." Sans said holding her hand ready with a few bones around the boot.

"Right! He deserves to at least be hit back." I argued with her only having a stick but ready to hurt him with it.

But, she shook her head at both of us, "I know that he hurt me but, I'm not going to let him get hurt because of me. I know there's some good in him. If there wasn't any good in him, why would he be around Frisk?" Eve spoke up as we were ready to do some damage to him.

She was holding Sans back by hugging his waist tenderly. She didn't want to have a fight happen. He sighed and relaxed, "How can you be as cool as a cucumber at a time like this Eve?" She just smiled and had him walk with her and Toriel to his house while showing us around town a bit. I followed close behind and looked at Flowey as he was in his boot, and sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt.

When he noticed me glaring at him, he glared back and spoke with a shaky voice, "Wh-What d-do you w-want Frisk?"

"You're lucky my sister is so forgiving, Asriel." I glared at him a bit more, "If you ever hurt her again, I will not hold back. I will hurt you. I won't kill you but, you will be harmed."

"W-Whatever…" Flowey says shaking like a leaf as he heads back deep inside the boot.

If he hurts her again… I won't hold back.

 _ **Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all enjoy :) I'll try to post the next one right after New Years!~**_


	8. Some needed info…

**_AN: I'm so sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't do any authors notes this year but… I want to tell you all, thank you for the reviews and everything you all do to support me with my writing. I have been away from this site because of my work schedule and school. Online classes are hard… I'm trying really hard to post as much as I possibly can. Most of the time I'm writing this on my phone and then editing this on the computer. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, no matter how short this is. I will do my best to post at least twice a month. If not more. I swear. I really am trying._**

 ** _As for my other stories, I'm working on them but only a little bit. My other stories aren't as popular or in high demand. Also… writers block isn't my friend… So, if you want me to update those, let me know by reviewing or messaging me. Thank you so much for reading this, if you didn't… well… enjoy the story anyways._**

\/\/\/\/\/\/ The Great Papyrus POV \/\/\/\/\/\/

I awaited for the human Eve and my lazy-bones brother Sans in the house, they were taking quite some time to get here. Maybe they got hungry and were eating my spaghetti! I knew that trap was perfect! Nyehehehehe! Then again… They could have just asked me if I could make them a fresh batch of spaghetti instead of warming up the left-over spaghetti… It's always better fresher.

I was cooking anyways… I looked at the pot of boiling water as I then heard voices. I looked out the window and saw a group of figures gathering around outside the house. The voices quieted down as Sans was bringing them into the house from the cold. I smiled as I spoke up, "HELLO SANS! HELLO EVE! WHERE HAV-…" I saw new faces with my brother and Eve.

Eve was holding Sans' hand and a little boy's hand that looked like a Mini-Eve! There was an oddly familiar flower strapped to the child's back. It had yellow petals and looked at me and then went back into it's hiding place. There was one monster who looked a lot like Asgore but, the clothing was all wrong…

Anyways, they were brought in from the cold and I noticed that the mini-Eve was another human, "OH MY STARS! SANS, IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN?!"

"Wow papyrus, sharp eye socket you got there." Sans commented as Eve giggled a bit at Sans' terrible joke.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A MINI-EVE!" I was very excited as I thought, 'maybe I could turn them over to Undyne instead and finally be part of the royal guard!' That was until Eve spoke softly…

"Papyrus, this is my little brother, Frisk." She smiled as she started to try and encourage him to say hi to me, "Go on Frisk, it's good to make new friends… Please?"

Frisk looked nervous and smiled lightly, "H-Hi…" He then hid behind Eve and Sans looked surprised at him. Eve didn't have the same reaction though, "Frisk, Papyrus won't hurt you, I promise. He's been nothing but kind to me..."

"Okay…" He still held her leg as I smiled, "FRISK! I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, COME! WE CAN HAVE SOME PASTA TOGETHER!"

I went back to the kitchen to continue cooking and sighed as I thought to myself, "I guess I could try to capture him… but, Eve can't know about it…"

-.o Sans POV o.-

The kid has never been that shy before. He's been nothing but a conversational genius with other monsters all of the other times he's been here… Is he holding up and act for his sister? Is this how he was before falling into the underground? Well, maybe he was before he met Toriel? I watched him as he helped with setting up the table like he was told to by Eve. Toriel smiled as she let me lead Eve to the couch. She smiled in my direction making me look over at her, "So Sans, what do you and papyrus do here for entertainment?"

"well, I like going to Grilby's whenever I'm not working." I smiled lightly. I would take her there but, Papyrus was working pretty hard on dinner for her.

 _Thump thump_

Damn soul is acting up again… Maybe I'll ask Grilby about it when I go over to see him. I looked at her and her smile made my soul have these moments. These moments of warmth and happiness. Even though I've been through so many resets. So many times of seeing Papyrus die… She was keeping me warm. Feeling warm and happy.

 _Thump thump_

Then there was Papyrus and his outgoing attitude… he's great! He deserves someone who would make him feel happy. But, why was I jealous of that? The fact that, he could be happy with her… Do I really want Eve to 'see' that I'm more than just a lazy skeleton? Maybe… eh, maybe not. I won't change who I am but, she's making me want to do more for her.

I also want her to be happy… She has the right to choose whomever will make her happy. Whether it's me or my brother… or even someone else. Frisk tugged my sleeve as I sat Eve down on the couch, "We also watch TV but… I don't think…"

"I like listening to it…" She smiled as I turned it on. I looked at Frisk, "What's up kid? You want me for something?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly.

I nodded and let Eve know I would be back in a bit. She nodded and relaxed listening to the TV. I took Frisks' hand and we disappeared at Grilbys'. "So, kid, what did you want to talk about?"

"Please don't tell her…" He says softly.

"Tell her what? Things that happened in different timelines? Kid, I would rather not make your sister think I'm crazy…" I relaxed in my seat as we walked in. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Or am I going to get some information on these resets of yours…" I say quietly before seeing what he wanted to eat.

He ends up with a burger and sighed softly as the flower pops out of the boot, "Ooo. Nice a warm. Not that the Trashbags' house wasn't warm but, this place is nice."

"Trash bag?" I asked as my eyes had grown dark.

Frisk sighed, "Flowey, that's not nice."

"What, I said it was warm…" Flowey rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm curious now too. Why would you bother coming here when you have such a nice family member up on the surface?"

I had to agree with the flower as much as I didn't like him. Frisk sighed, "That's a long story…"

"What kind of story?" I asked as I

"A story about the two of us really…"

"What I know about your dad leaving. Eve told me that bit…what about your mom?" I asked as Frisk. He just chuckled slightly, "Man… my sister must really like you."

 _Thump thump_

"What do you mean kid?" I asked. The flower looked at me and then just had this grin on his face. "Oh, I see what's going on now, Trashbag. You like his sister then…"

"I will rip off one of your petals." I glared at him but, this only made the flower laugh as it hid behind Frisk.

 _Thump thump_

"Sans, it was kinda obvious. My sister can't seem to tell yet though…" He says softly after chuckling a bit. "Anyways, she rarely shares stuff like that with people… Our birth mother leaving us in a park made her not trust people very much. She's really nice to them still but… she has a bit of a shield around her heart…"

"Alright kid… I'll bite. Tell me your story." I relaxed and looked at him.

"You see, the last time she trusted anyone was our birth mother…

~-.-~Frisk's POV ~-.-~

Flashback

We were 17 and 8 years old. We were going to have a picnic in the park. Mother had a day off from work and we didn't have school so, it was nice to go and have a play date at the park together. We rarely got to do these kinds of things so, we were thoroughly enjoying it.

That was until our mother said, "Oh shoot. I forgot the basket."

"That's ok mom. Frisk and I could get it." Eve offered and smiled her heartwarming smile. She shook her head and looked a bit nervous to me. Her voice didn't falter though, "Oh, no hon. You and your brother fix the blanket up for the picnic."

She nodded excitedly as she held the end of the blanket I gave to her as we got it spread out and ready to be eaten over. That's when the car's engine started and she drove off never to be seen or heard of again.

Eve kept quiet and kept me safe and warm in her arms with the blanket. Our mother left the basket of food so we survived on that the first night and continued to wait. She had a small amount of hope that she would come back for us.

The third day, she lost all that hope as we were found by the police and brought into fostercare. We were split up. I ran off and went to find her. After a month she was back at the orphanage. No one wanted her because she was too much work and she heard it from everyone she was taken in by. I climbed to her window and we escaped together… we made our home from an abandoned house… that was three years ago. Before I fell here. The first time I went on a walk and I was chased by some wild life.

End of flashback

"I spared everyone and got everyone out of the underground the very first time. I didn't leave with Toriel because I wanted to see my sister. I wanted to see if she was waiting for me and going to accept me in her arms happily but, Eve wasn't there. She was gone. The old couple that helped us out all the time, had helped her look for me. I stayed there for a week before I reset. I tried again and again and again… Every time she wasn't there." Tears began to flow down my face.

"That's all I wanted…" I sniffed as I wiped away tears the best way I could, "I just wanted my sister back. I even went with Toriel to try and find her but, all we did was enjoy each other. I loved that but, she still wasn't there and enjoying the happy ending with me. She was still out there looking for me."

Sans said nothing for a moment but then spoke softly, "So… then you tried violence… What happened?"

"Chara came into light… I didn't really know who they were… but, they helped me though the dangers and then… When I spared certain main people in my life but, I couldn't get out to see her. When I took everyone. Chara took over… I… I was able to reset after everything… I would almost always reset after fighting you… several times..." I spoke softly hating myself for listening to Chara but, the truth was, I learned a lot from them too.

Flowey looked at me, "So, that's why you kept reseting… It was for her. Here I thought you were just playing god."

I sighed and looked at Sans, "I'm so sorry sans… For everything I have done…"

"Heh, Prove it to me kid." Sans sighed closing his eye sockets.

I opened my eyes a bit more and looked at him with my vibrant golden colored eyes. When he opened his eye sockets, He looked surprised as I spoke with such determination, "I plan to make this the final go… A true ending. No more resets. My soul is much older than it should be and I'm getting tired of doing this. It's time for all of us to move forward."

I noticed him jump a bit as I got up, taking Flowey with me, "I know where the house is. Just please. Don't tell her… She's the only person I have left in this world."

As I left I heard sans sigh and appear next to me, "You know how I feel about promises kid… But, I won't tell her. If this is truly the last reset."


	9. The Battle with Papyrus

-3- . -3- Toriel's POV -3- . -3-

I noticed that Eve was on the couch and listening to the TV. There was an odd machine talking named Mettaton. I sat with her and took the chance to talk to her as Sans' brother, Papyrus, was working on something to eat.

"Eve?"

"Oh! Yes mom?" she asked as I sat down beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Nothing is wrong… I was just curious, what do you think about Sans and Papyrus?" I asked softly as she leaned against my shoulder.

She smiled, "Well, I like them. They seem like nice monsters. I think that they would be great friends with me and Frisk."

"Well, what do you think about them as individuals?" I asked as I smiled lightly. I played with her hair tenderly as she relaxed and smiled, "Well, Papyrus is the greatest. He's fun, lovable, makes great puzzles, and he deserves more than just a few fans. He deserves to be cared for and loved. I think Sans does a wonderful job at that."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her confused.

"Well, Sans is his older brother and he loves his brother. You can't tell at first glance but, he's protective and caring. Even I can see that." She smiled lightly and her soul glowed softly as she spoke about Sans. "He's also super funny and helpful. When I was trying to skate…"

She began telling me about her fun with the boys but, every time she spoke about Sans her cheeks would slightly turn pink and her soul seemed to glow brighter each time. Without having to encounter battle with anyone, it glowed. I smiled and played with her hair, "So… I guess you had an 'ice' trip."

She giggled, "I'm just glad I'm not 'chilled to the bone'." She threw back giggling a bit more. I smiled and sighed content with my answer, she liked him more than a friend.

Papyrus came out of the kitchen, "DINNER IS READY! WAIT, WHERE ARE SANS AND THE HUMAN FRISK?"

"Sans said he was going to be back…" Eve spoke softly. I chimed in, "Frisk was with him when he left."

"OH NO! THEY'LL BE LATE! I'LL GO AND GET THEM, YOU TWO ENJOY THE FOOD. SANS MIGHT HAVE TAKEN FRISK TO GRILBY'S…" Papyrus sighed as he left to see where they had gone.

I hope they are alright, for Eve's sake.

\/\/\/\/\/\/The Great Papyrus' POV \/\/\/\/\/\/

I was outside of the house and waiting for Sans and Frisk to come back. I was going to battle Frisk outside while I let my brother go in. Sure enough, I see them both and the flower strapped to Frisks' back. The flower spoke rudely, "So fucking cold, why did we have to leave the warm place… Trash bag, you're lucky your house is so close. Otherwise, I would be kicking your ass right now."

"Hush weed. We're almost at the house and Eve doesn't very much like you. So stop talking when we get inside." Sans spoke lazily but, his tone was honest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would that ruin your chances of asking her on a date?" The flower teased making Sans tensed up as his skull turned a royal blue.

Frisk chuckled slightly, "Sorry Sans, your reaction to that was priceless. Though, I don't think my sister would object to a date."

"What makes you say- Sup bro?" Sans stopped when he saw me.

"SANS! YOU'RE LATE FOR DINNER AND YOU TOOK THE MINI-EVE TO GRILBY'S DIDN'T YOU?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, they wanted to chat so, I gave them a comfortable place to relax and unwind." Sans shrugged. I simply rolled my eye sockets as my attention was directed at the small human before me. He was looking at me and smiled lightly. I felt myself not wanting to attack but, it was something I needed to do for Undyne.

"ANYWAYS SANS, I MUST SPEAK TO THE HUMAN! GO IN AND SERVE YOUR GUESTS DINNER." I say as I crossed my arms.

"Sure thing bro. Kid, I'll see you inside." He says softly and heads into the house.

It was just me and the human. I looked at them, "HUMAN… I'M SORRY. I KNOW YOUR EVE'S BROTHER AND I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU BUT, I NEED TO TRN YOU IN. UNDYNE WOULD BE VERY UNHAPPY IF I DIDN'T BRING ANYONE." Frisk looked at me like they knew this was coming, "Papyrus… I don't want to fight you… You seem like the nicest skeleton around and I want to be your friend."

"OH HUMAN, PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT HAS TO BE." I looked at them sadly. They were so nice…

.::. Author's POV .::.

~Battle Begin!~

As the battle screen came up Frisk was mostly dodging attacks and Papyrus was showing his amazing skills and moves. Frisk was then attacked with Papyrus' Blue attack. Then his soul turned blue. Soon Frisk was able to do several things. Fight, Check, Act or Mercy. Frisk chose flirt and thought about the best pick up line he could for Papyrus.

Then Frisk asked, "Hey Papyrus, do you have a raisin?"

"WHAT? NO…?" Papyrus looked utterly confused at Frisks' odd question.

"How about a date then?"

This of course caused the great papyrus to be startled about being asked on a date in such a smooth way. His boney cheeks were dusted with a slight orange glow as he looked at the young human.

Papyrus was so distracted with the date and soon admitted defeat and brought the human Frisk inside to have some friendship spaghetti with him and the rest of the guests.

~Battle End… Because author is bad at battles … ;-; ~

However, it was awkward that Papyrus was focused on the date more than the fantastic pasta he had made. Eve and Sans were sitting next to each other and Flowey was being rude about Papyrus' cooking making Eve and Frisk scold him for being so rude. Toriel smiled seeing the table was filled with monsters and humans enjoying the meal.

Toriel spoke softly, "Thank you for being kind to my child Eve. I do wish for her to come back home however… I'm beginning to doubt that she will come back at the moment…" She sighed softly.

"Mom… I plan of finishing my quest. As hard as it's going to be… I want to set the underground free… Besides, Frisk and I still have a garden to finish harvesting." Eve smiled lightly as Frisk held her hand. He seemed so happy to just be around her this time around. He was glad that he wasn't alone and that Eve would be able to enjoy the happy ending with him this time.

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

Eve still flinches when I speak to her. However, she still responds to me when she's answering my questions. For example, (JuSt To FuCk WiTh TrAsHbAg…)

"So, Eve" I began taking a side glace at Sans as he was giving me a look as if asking what I was doing. "What do you think about Trash bag?"

Eve looked confused as Sans, Trash bag, was a shade of sky blue, "Trash bag? Who's Trash bag?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh! The one sitting next to you? The chuckle head skeleton."

"Oh, you mean Sans. It's very rude to call people rude names like that Flowey." She says sternly but, much to my pleasure she smiles and tells me, "I think Sans is very kind and seems to have a wonderful personality. He's quite, Sansational."

Toriel and Sans chuckled as Papyrus complained and Frisk just smiled. I scoffed slightly at the response but, this was… nice. It was odd. It was like everyone was on the surface again but, we were in the underground, still in Snowdin. I looked over at Sans as he looked at me with his glowing eye. He looked at me as if to tell me he was watching me.

The others didn't seem to notice thought that he was using his magic at all. Everyone was still eating the palatable food Papyrus made. When Eve and Frisk were done with their food however Frisk looked at her, "I got your plate Eve."

"Don't worry Frisk, I have my plate. You can lead me to the kitchen. We can start washing the dishes."

"Eve, your our guest, you don't have to do that." Trashbag says softly. Almost like a loving boyfriend or something. Eww…

"Thanks Sans but, we can take care of a few dishes." She smiled softly in his direction as she and Frisk head to the kitchen. Her eyes were slightly opened and you could see the grey film over her natural eye color, the golden brown that frisk had.

When they left and sound was being made Toriel sighed softly and sadly, "She's going to try and keep moving forward… isn't she?"

Sans leaned back, "Toriel, I'm keeping my promise… Don't worry. I'll make sure that they are both safe."

She smiled and in a friendly way and nodded, "Thank you."

Eve walked in with Frisk and held his hand. Frisk spoke first, "Well, I think we'll rest up and then we'll head out tomorrow morning."

Eve just nodded and smiled lightly as she nodded as she looked down at the flood, "I wanted to say thank you to both you and Papyrus."

Sans smiled and went up to her, "No problem Eve."

Even I could tell there was some romantic tension. I sighed seriously irritated, "Geeze! Just ki-!"

Frisk covered my mouth which gave me a good hard slap, "Shush. You need rest too Flowey."

When we retired on the couch Eve took the floor and looked comfortable as Frisk was given the couch. Toriel had gone back home and taken care of making the house some cinnamon butterscotch pie before leaving.

Once we both knew Eve was asleep I looked at Frisk, "So, tell me a few things Frisk… What's the surface like for you guys?"

"It was different than how normal humans live on the surface was. We live in an abandoned house. It didn't have much furnature so, we slept on the floor with a few blankets we had taken with us from the orphanage. Eve used a few as rope. She learned how to tie things into knots pretty well and no one was noticing a couple sheets missing so… that's what we took with us."

"Oh… I was wondering why she looked so comfortable." I say softly more to myself as Frisk smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, we got a pull-out couch after a while but… she liked the floor. It was our way of life for a while. She still lays with me on the couch when I have nightmares or something." Frisk sighed the last part as he looked at the ceiling

"So… Why did you stop me from telling her to just go with her emotions already? It's blatantly obvious that they have a thing." I asked softly

"I don't want her to feel forced to do anything. I want her to be happy but, I also want her to take her time with getting to know sans and let her be able to be more open with him." He spoke calmly. "Although, it is stupid obvious that they like each other."

I just chuckled, "Sleep frisk. We have much to do tomorrow."

"Night flowey." He says softly as he fell asleep.

I watched over them as I watched the Mettaton on the TV with subtitles and the volume off. I didn't want to wake the house. I slept very little and just listened to the wind and snow falling to the ground in Snowdin.

-.o Sans POV o.-

I was reading Papyrus to bed but, before I could finish the book Papyrus asked in an oddly quiet voice, "You like the human? I don't blame you brother, she is quite nice and very caring."

"Pap…" I spoke softly and smiled lightly, "What are you talking about?"

"Sans, any monster or human could see that you like her…" He says seriously, "Why not just take her on a date? Isn't that what you do for people you like?"

I sighed as I looked at him, "It's not that simple Paps… I don't want to rush her into things like that… I want her to feel ready when she is ready. Besides, I'm kind of a mess if you haven't noticed bro."

"OF COURSE I'VE NOTICED! I'M YOUR BROTHER SANS!" He says a bit louder than intended. We heard someone's blankets moving for a bit and then nothing. As if someone shifted and then went back to sleep. I looked out to see Eve moving around on the floor a bit but got comfortable again. I looked at Frisk and Flowey, seeing Frisk asleep and Flowey watching TV quietly.

However, he had looked at me and nodded. It was as if he was letting me know that we didn't wake them up. I sighed glad that they went back to sleep.

"Don't worry Paps. They're still sleeping." I smiled at him.

Papyrus sighed, "Good. Sans…"

"Yeah bro?" I asked picking up the book again as I looked for where I was on the page.

"You need to make yourself happy too brother. Try meeting somewhere in the middle with Eve. I'm sure she will gladly meet you there. Anyways, please finish the book." He smiled as he got comfortable again.

Once I finished his book he was fast asleep. I sighed and patted my brother's head tenderly having memories of Papyrus being smaller than me. Being a baby when our dad disappeared… I shook my head of the thought and smiled softly at him. I closed the door quietly and looked over the banaster and looked at the two humans asleep on the couch and floor. I grimaced as I looked at Eve on the floor.

"Doesn't seem to comfortable… Must be bone-tired." I mumbled to myself lightly smirked as I yawned a bit. When I got to my bedroom door, I thought about what Papyrus had said about me being happy. I opened the door and smiled lightly, "That was cool bro…"

I just hope that when I do have the 'guts' to tell her how I feel, It's not for nothing.

 **Thanks for waiting everyone! work and school have been nuts. I'm training someone at work so, it's been interesting... Anyways enjoy the chapter!**


	10. Important Author's Note

So, I got a review and totally didn't see the updated rules and guidelines recently with my busy ass schedule. Finally read through that… so yeah. I messaged them so I hope they receive it ASAP. :)

I also hope everyone understands why I will not be posting up any sexual content on this site. This is also why I have changed the Detail box. The love-making chapters, will be on a separate website all together. So, please do PM me and I will tell you where they will be when that time comes.

Thank you all for following this story and doing the reviews! I'm so sorry for the false story update guys.

KSanj


End file.
